


Man Of Feeling

by faultysfaux



Category: Made of Honor (2008)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Having sex with multiple partners does not leave one open to unwanted contact, Inappropriate touching, Just angst, Just in case anyone's sensitive or triggered to anything here concerned, No Smut, Non Explicit, inappropriate behaviour, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultysfaux/pseuds/faultysfaux
Summary: Tom's view of the night before the wedding that never was. A look at a scene in a movie nobody cares about, that if it happened just slightly differently - ie. a man coming into a woman's room to force himself on her - it would definitely be viewed very differently. With some creative licence taken too of course.





	Man Of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages back when i watched the movie, and I wanted something to edit today to ease some writers block so here we are. I do realize its not a conventional source of fandom, but I found this scene really got to me and its connotations speak volumes. Probably no one will ever read this, but I can't really care about that.

All he had been thinking of was Hannah. Her smile. Her laugh. Her frown when he would toe that edge of patience. Every dessert they shared. It filled him with something he was uncertain of, something he had never realised he was feeling until it was gone those two months _she_ was gone.

Just that barest touch of her kiss that night had it sparking along his finger tips again. He smiled just because of it.

Then Melissa pushed her way into his room, took off her clothes, he pushed her away lightly, and she shoved him back onto the bed.

Tom had very rarely felt embarrassed and awkward in his life - not that he would admit to anyway - especially around a woman, but a flush washed through his face then. He wanted Hannah, and all he could think of was how wrong it felt to have _this_ woman who had been ridiculing and tripping him all this time suddenly shoving her tongue down his throat.

'No, Melissa-'

And then she smacked him. And started to kiss and paw at him some more.

And suddenly all he could feel was a coldness sweep through his body from the back of his neck to the ends of his toes. And he couldn't feel that nice "Hannah feeling" anymore.

He felt the need to get up and out of that bed more than anything in his whole life before. He had something stuck in his throat. Melissa had a hold of him and her weight sat too high on his waist. He felt sick. And the more she licked and nipped sloppily at his mouth, the more he wanted to back away. The soft duvet at his back made his chest constrict sufficatingly.

His door opened again and the weight lifted.

_Hannah._

But she looked more upset then anything he hoped for in that moment. And then she _turned away_. She turned away from him in that moment. He remembered all over again that initial embarrassment.

_Was he hot or cold anymore?_

Melissa had rolled back enough to see over her shoulder that he was able to shove her off and onto the floor. He staggered to his feet.

Lightheadedness joined illness, and he sucked in a careful breath.

_Hannah._

He ran along the hall and cursed when his oddly numb feet tripped on the stairs. He knocked and tried the handle of her room immediately, but of course it remained locked and unopened.

'Please Hannah.'

She wouldn't believe him, and for some reason he wanted to cry. Did cry. Couldn't help it. Couldn't stop it. Tears sprung to his eyes and clung to his eyelashes as on a winterly windy day, and the chair beneath him felt six feet above the floor.

_What was wrong with him?_

His fingers still tingled like earlier, but it wasn't the same feeling at all - good feeling. Whatever it had been.

He took another deep breath and then another, and ran his hands from the roots of his hair to his chin. He realised his lips were sticky, and with one thought of flavoured lip balm he found himself mid stumble back down the stairs to the visitors bathroom on the ground floor to vomit in the sink.

_What was wrong with him?!_

He rinsed his mouth and noticed how barely he was dressed, and with that thought came the remembrance of what probably still awaited him in his bedroom. He didn't need to see himself pale and scowling into the foggy mirror to know how tense he got just contemplating dealing with that again.

He sat on the side of the bath to wait for _everything_ to calm down. A muffled roar and raucous laughter sounded somewhere across the home.

Tom sighed, shut his eyes, imagined New York traffic and New York air... a friend's voice.

_Hannah._

He shook his head and stood back up, finally finding his body ready to follow his demands. He ignored the lingering tightness to his chest, and constriction in his throat, the water still sitting on his lash line and how cold his hands sat compared to his flushed cheeks.

He crossed his arms and wandered through into the hallway, intent on finding some fully unoccupied bed to put his head down on for the next few hours. Even if he had to drag Colin's beloved nana from her probable nest to get one. If there was anything his father had drilled into him between honeymoon trips away, was that a man was only as good as the problems he ignored. And the amount of sleep he'd had before he did so.

_He was leaving. Wasn't he._

Tomorrow. Everything would just have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like guys being immediately treated to the term womanizer just because they aren't interested in romantic relationships. And Tom was a character who was always very clear and open about that fact. 
> 
> Hope you got something from this and even if this story is twelve years old I will always appreciate reviews and kudos and will definitely not think you're weird. Hope you have a nice rest of the day.


End file.
